


Quiet

by QueenoftheProcrastination



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 23:29:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3465995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheProcrastination/pseuds/QueenoftheProcrastination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen and the Inquisitor have a little too much to drink one night, and wind up behind the armory at Bull's urging.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops, how did this get here? Cross-posted on my tumblr and ffnet account. Not in the same verse as any of my other Cullen stories.

They should not be doing this.

The thought flitted through his mind, hazy and unfocused. A moan ripped through his throat as her nose brushed against his hip bone.

"Shhh," she giggled, "do you wanna get caught?"

He sighed, and ran his fingers through her hair. So soft. Maker's breath, what was he doing? Her hands were unfastening his breeches—clever, fast hands. _Fuck_.

"Ahh!" he gasped, as the cold winter air hit his exposed, too hot skin.

She swatted his naked thigh, a reminder to keep quiet.

They had been in the tavern. They had been drinking with…? With Bull and the Chargers? Maybe. Too much, that was for sure. He'd had too much, _she_ had had too much, and now the Maker's chosen was sucking his cock behind the armory.

"Sweet Andraste," he moaned, as the wet heat of her mouth sank around him. His hips bucked forward.

With an obscene pop, she released his cock from her mouth as her nails raked over the skin of his thighs. He shivered.

"Name's Elena," she whispered, a laugh high in her throat. "Not Andraste. Common mistake."

He grunted as she wrapped one arm around his waist, fingers digging into his hip, urging him forward. With her other hand she gripped his length, holding it tight against his belly, her lips fastening to the base cock, just above his sac.

The tavern had been so warm—warm as her mouth around him—and the drinks had left a pleasant hum in his veins. She had been singing—atrociously—and he couldn't stop staring at her. He'd hardly said ten words to her outside the war council and suddenly he'd leaned over and kissed her long, lovely neck. He'd fantasized about it, of course, but he'd never thought he have the balls to nuzzle and nibble her throat. Lips hot against the pulse point, just as her lips sought the beat of his heart in his groin.

She was kissing her way up his length, sucking and licking as she went. Her mouth closed in around him again and Cullen saw stars, eyes rolling back in his head. His skull hit the wall of the armory with a _thud_ but neither of them cared enough to stop. He ran his fingers through her hair again, thumb caressing her cheek. Velvet, wet, and _hot_. Scorching. His hips trembled as he fought the urge to buck into her mouth.

Bull had laughed, laughed when she'd stood up so suddenly. Cullen thought she was going to pour her cider out on his head, but instead she'd pulled up into a searing kiss. Bull had laughed.

_Take her out back, Commander! Bender the wench over and show her a good time!_

Except now it was her showing him a good time. Not that he minded.

He moaned her name as she took him deeper, his cock hitting the back of her throat. She hummed around him, though whether to shush him or in approval, he wasn't sure.

"Sweet fucking Maker, woman. Your mouth is _sin_ ," he panted, forgetting that anyone could walk by and hear them, _see_ them.

He felt her smile around his girth as her nose brushed his pelvis. _Fuck fuck fuck_. She had swallowed the length of him. His legs trembled and his fingers tangled in her hair. Opening her mouth wider, Elena gripped his hips, guiding him forward. That was all the encouragement he needed. Cullen bucked into her mouth, reveling in the drag of her tongue on the underside of his cock, the tight, wet heat of her throat as she sucked him down.

He could feel his release burning at the base of his spine, hot and insistent. It had been too long since he'd been with a woman, and he couldn't…Maker, it didn't help that it was her too. Sweet, beautiful Elena, on her knees before him, his cock halfway down her throat.

He had just enough good sense left to strangle his cry with the back of his hand. He came with a shaking snap of his hips. She moaned as she took his seed down her throat, tongue licking them both clean.

Cullen slumped against the wall, eyes screwed shut as his heart hammered in his chest. Elena rested her cheek against his thigh, fingers tangling playfully in the golden curls above his manhood. They stayed like that for a moment, both recovering their breath. Opening his eyes, Cullen braved looking down at her—what if she regretted it? What if he wasn't _man enough_ for her? She smiled up at him, bright eyes still burning with desire, lower lip dragging slowly between her teeth.

In one swift movement, he leaned down, scooping her over his shoulder, fears forgotten. She yelped in delight, hands gripping his shirt for purchase. Standing, he tucked himself back into his trousers with one hand and made towards his tower.

She giggled, "Oh! It seems I've been abducted by a fearsome barbarian. Andraste preserve me! What are you going to do with me?"

"Ravish the living lights out of you," Cullen chuckled, swatting her arse playfully. "Now be quiet, lass. You'll wake the whole keep."


End file.
